


Hole In The Wall

by pictureswithboxes



Series: Wayhaught Future-AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hole in Nicole's wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole In The Wall

“Why is there a hole in my wall?” Nicole asked calmly after she swallowed her spoonful of cereal.

It was a good question. An incredibly reasonable question in Waverly’s opinion as well. There was a large hole in the wall of Nicole’s living room, just above the TV. It was totally impossible to miss. Waverly supposed that she and Wynonna could have covered it with a painting, or maybe they could have propped the TV up a little higher. Something to maybe try and cover the hole.

Waverly was seated at the kitchen counter, leaning on the counter and using her forearms for support. She had been hoping to distract Nicole with her cleavage until she could find a poster or something to cover up the hole in Nicole’s wall. Unfortunately, Nicole was a police officer and was trained to be aware of her surroundings.

“That... is a good question.” Waverly said, giving Nicole a tight smile.

“And that’s a hole in my wall.” Nicole replied, taking another spoonful of cereal. “Wanna tell me why it’s there?”

“... Wynonna came over.” Waverly started, unable to hold back the small chuckle that threatened to escape at the look on Nicole’s face when Wynonna was mentioned. “And we got to drinking...”

“Okay.” Nicole nodded, as if she already understood exactly where her story was heading. “So which one of you punched a hole in my wall?”

“Wynonna.” Waverly said sheepishly.

“So you’re the one who cut a bigger hole in my wall because your sister got her hand stuck? Or did you call someone?”

“It was me.”

“What’d you use?”

“I used a variety of tools.”

Nicole nodded again. “I’d figured. You could’ve used a utility knife, bottom drawer on the left in the kitchen.”

“Oh.” Waverly frowned a little.

“Yep.” Nicole took another bite and looked back at the hole in her wall. “You do know that you and Wynonna are gonna help me fix this hole on Saturday, right?”

“Yeah...” Waverly sighed, looking at the hole in the wall. “We’re not going to have to replace the wall are we?”

“No.” Nicole’s let out a bark of a laugh. “We just need to clear out the loose bits, then we gotta screw down the studs so the wall doesn’t loosen, put on a patch, then once it’s dry we can paint over it. Not that big of a job, I could do it on my own. But you two need to help me fix it because you made the hole.”

“Sorry about that, babe.” Waverly said, watching as Nicole walked over to the hole and began to inspect it.

“It’s fine.” Nicole replied, poking at the edges of the hole. “If you want, we can patch up the holes in the walls at the homestead too.”

“What do you...?”

“Well, you live with Wynonna, I’d assume that there’s a whole lot of drunken shenanigans happening between you two adult children. Not to mention all the times someone’s tried to kill you guys. How have you never had to patch a wall?”

Waverly was quiet.

“I always just assumed that you covered the holes with furniture and posters.” Nicole continued, frowning a little. “Look, I love you, and I love Wynonna, but that house is probably held together by duct tape and superglue. It’s gonna fall apart next time there’s a strong wind.”

“Don’t be mean to my crappy house.” Waverly feigned indignation. “It’s a good crappy house.”

“Your house is an absolute piece of crap.” Nicole said, sitting on the floor in front of the TV and spinning around to look at Waverly. “There’s no AC, half the windows don’t open, more than half of the outlets don’t have actual power, it looks like it’s going to fall apart at any moment, and I’m pretty sure there’s no heat.”

“Is all this going somewhere or are you just insulting my home?” Waverly asked, now a little irritated.

Nicole was quiet for a few moments, her face screwed up as she thought for a bit. She was only exaggerating a little when she talked about how bad the homestead was. All of the windows did, in fact open, and Waverly was mostly sure that at least half of the house was heated. But that was beside the point, only people who lived there got to complain about her house. And those two people were her and Wynonna.

“Well I was thinking that the house is a hazard to your health.” Nicole said with that crooked, half smile she wore when she thought she was being clever. Waverly loved that stupid smile.

“Oh?” Waverly asked, biting her lip in an attempt to hide her smile.

“Yeah.” Nicole nodded, her smile widening a little. “So I was thinking you should come live here with me. You know, for your own safety.”

“For my own safety?” Waverly raised her eyebrows and let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, I’d hate myself if you got hurt when my perfectly good, and _safe,_ apartment was just waiting for you to come live with me.” Nicole said, looking awfully proud of herself.

“You want me to move in with you because you’re worried about me?”

“No, I want you to move in because I love you.”

Waverly was quiet for a little bit, weighing her options. On one hand, the homestead was her home, but on the other hand Nicole’s apartment was also her home. She had a large amount of her wardrobe mixed in with Nicole’s, and she’d taken up almost half of Nicole’s dresser, and she had her own space for her things in the bathroom. It was like she was already moved in. Even Nicole’s elderly cat had warmed up to her, though compared to how that cat was when they first started dating, it wasn’t much of an accomplishment.

“You don’t have to answer right now.” Nicole said, her smile not fading a bit. As if she knew that Waverly would say yes. “It’s a big step, you should think about it.”

“If I do move in, we have to get new sheets for the bed.” Waverly said, glancing toward the bedroom.

“Of course.” Nicole nodded.

“And we’d need a new couch too, the one you have is the worst.”

“The one I have is really lumpy. And I’m gonna need to sleep there when Wynonna gets drunk and decides to sleep in our bed.”

Waverly’s cheeks turned red. “That happened once.”

“Once was enough.” Nicole replied. “Are there any other requirements?”

“A bigger dresser.” Waverly said, thinking about how Nicole’s dresser was already overflowing.

“We’ll get you one of your own.”

“Okay.” Waverly nodded, feeling her pulse quicken.

“Okay?” Nicole raised her eyebrows, looking amused.

“Yeah, I’ll move in with you.”

Nicole stood up and walked over to where Waverly was seated, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. “So on Saturday, we’ll fix my wall, and on Sunday, we’ll pack you up and move you over here.”

“That means that this is my last week as a free agent.” Waverly replied, turning a little to peck Nicole’s lips. “Now I have to break up with all my other boyfriends.”

“Sorry, baby, you’re stuck here with me.” Nicole said. “Maybe we can look at couches tomorrow.”

“Maybe we should just steal the one from the homestead and switch it with yours? Please? It’d be like having a little piece of the homestead with me?”

Nicole paused for a moment, as if she was really considering it before smiling widely. “Yeah, let’s steal your old couch and see if Wynonna notices.”

“You know she won’t”


End file.
